sistersgrimmfandomcom-20200213-history
Puck
Puck is a faerie from Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream and adopted into the Grimm family by Relda Grimm. He is portrayed as being unintelligent (such as having to ask Sabrina what number comes after one and misspelling many words), but he enjoys pulling elaborate pranks, especially on Sabrina, and he has a larger-than-life ego. He is often declaring himself the ultimate villain, whilst his actions lead others to conclude just the opposite, much to his horror. History Part of Puck's younger life can be found in the play A Midsummer Night's Dream. ''At some point, the Faerie, including Puck, traveled with Wilhelm Grimm to America. However, for some reason, Puck's family decided against living in Ferryport Landing and settled just outside the town in New York City instead. There, Puck's father, King Oberon , decided that Puck would marry a Faerie girl named Moth, his mother's handmaid, whom Puck loathed. Puck refused and so was banished from Faerie. He ended up in Ferryport Landing accompanied by his pixies, where he lived a wild and lawless life until he met the Grimms. Physical Description Puck is described as having shaggy blonde hair, cream-colored skin, and dazzling blue eyes. In some books, his eyes are describes as green, however in Book 6, his eyes are referred to as 'dark' duringthe unfair trial of Mr. Canis - this could mean that his e yes change colour depending on his mood, though this is most likely not the case. His face is almost never seen without a devilish grin and a micheivious gleam in his eyes. He has large, insect-like wings and it is implied that he hates the fact that they are iridescent pink. He is often wearing a green hoodie and scruffy jeans (usually filthy), and has to be fought into wearing other clothes. He carries a wooden sword with him at all times, which is proven to be quite useful in book seven. When clean, Sabrina thinks of him as cute - however, he prefers to be covered in dirt. This is most probably dut to the time he spent living as a 'rogue' for 10 years, prior to him moving into the Grimm family home. Throughout the series, Puck grows older against his will, his voice deepening and cracking (much to his surprise - this is evident when he cutches his throat on the way to Baba Yaga's house, looking around and repeating the word "me" which he couldn't believe came out of his mouth). He even grows a few inches in one day, which is shown when Daphne points out that he should change his pants, since the cuffs are a few inches above the ankle, when usually they drag through whatever filth Puck has been around. He later finds out that he is going through puberty, which he believes is an annoying disease that causes growth. Personality Puck has an arrogant atittude, often saying that he is a king and deserves better. He is described of having a very boyish and immature personality, and has earned the nickname the Trickster King, which he is quite proud of, along with several other titles including spiritual leader to juvinile delinquents and Prince of Fairies. He likes to play pranks and has come up with very elaborate, if rather digusting, tricks. He proclaims often that he is a villain, and not a hero, but he has never been shown as an antagonist, often saving the Grimms. He is very immature, and protests to growing up as he has stayed an eleven-year-old kid for over 4,000 years. However, when he meets Sabrina and starts to grow up, Puck starts to be more responsible and protective, becoming, as he described with disgust, "Mr. Sensitive." He absolutly despises being mistaken for Peter Pan, and when he does, he turns murderous, most likely since he often calls himself a villain, and Peter is a big hero. He is in love with Sabrina Grimm, and she loves him back. Special Abilities Puck, being a Faerie, has wings that enable him to fly. They are large, iridescent pink and are often described as "insect-like". With a flute, he can control his pixies to do his biddin g, and he can also shapeshift into animals, as well as inanimate objects. Puck fights well with his wooden sword, once bringing down a dragon with it on his own. He also seems to be trained to do things expected of a Royal, although he is loathe to display and admit it. This is evident when, in the Council of Mirrors, the guests are dancing at Mr. Seven's and Morgan Le Fay's wedding and he ''asks' Sabrina to dance. This surprises her as she didn't knw he could dance, and when she expresses her shock, he rols his eyes saying "I'm royalty, that's all we ever do." before leading her out to dance (a cross between a waltz and a box dance, which was much to theatrical for Sabrina's taste, but she let that go.), a dance which was soon copied by the rest of the guests. Relationships Sabrina Grimm "Are you two in love or something?"~Red' ''See: ''Puck-Sabrina Relationship '' for more details. Puck somehow manages to always be there by Sabrina's side, may it be with a new insult, a prank, or a good piece of advice that she needs to hear. Puck has been tormenting Sabrina with pranks and insults ever since they met in book 1. It is not long, however, when his romantic feelings for her become obvious. Arguably the earliest sign of Puck's attraction was in book 2, when the Wolf said to Puck, "Love will be the end of you" and then glances at Sabrina. As mentioned above, Puck kisses Sabrina on the lips in book 3. In Book 5 and onward, Puck mysteriously starts to grow, which an Everafter cannot do unless they are willing to. Puck was starting to grow to Sabrina's age because of his feelings for her. Puck is also very protective of Sabrina, often rescuing her and making a big deal out of it. In book four it is revealed that Puck trusts Sabrina more than anyone else in the world. This was proven when the cocoon he was in sprayed her with a disgusting smelling gas that allowed it to follow her wherever she went. This is apparantly something that usually happens between people in love as Moth was incredibly jealous and accused Sabrina of stealing 'her honor'. In book 7, Puck discovers that he and Sabrina are married in the future and it's because of her that he is aging. He becomes extremely angry and pulls a number of awful pranks on her. Later, though, when he accidently almost kills her, he is remorseful and apologizes. He later accepts that they may get married in the future, but really only to annoy Sabrina. Puck and Sabrina both deny any feelings for each other, until book 8. It is only when Sabrina has to kiss Puck because he ate a poisoned apple , she admits (only to herself) that Puck was her first crush. In book 9, the final book of the series, the relationship between the two advances rather quickly. (Spoiler Alert) He explains to Sabrina's father, Henry, at one moment: "Well, it's a little more than a crush, Henry. I'm going to marry your daughter someday, so it's sort of important to my plans that she saves the world." Later, when Mr. Seven and Morgan le Fay are getting married and Daphne changes everyone's outfits to suit the occasion, Puck exclaims "Wow!" at the sight of Sabrina. When Sabrina is hesitant to take up the training and lead the army into battle, Puck is hard on her and gets angry at her reluctance, saying: "You know what? I'm seriously reconsidering marrying you." In a similar tirade by Puck, the two get into a fight. Puck soars off into the sky with Sabrina grabbing onto his pants leg. When she can't hold on and almost ends up dying he expresses a flustered sort of worry. Sabrina gives Puck a major role in the battle, expressing her undying trust, and she leans on Puck when she's sick. In the first epilogue Sabrina's wedding is crashed by the fairy, and in the second it's implied that the two of them had married and had two daughters. Daphne Grimm Puck and Daphne share a brother and sister like relationship, him even affectionately giving her the nickname "Marshmallow" as of Book 2, which he refers to her by most of the time. Daphne makes up the word "Pucktastic!" in the 8th book. They often laugh at things Sabrina considers ridiculous, securing their bond even more and Daphne seems to have a higher tolerance for Puck's antics, finding them very funny. Daphne enjoys laughing at Sabrina's reactions to the topic of her and Puck's future marriage, much to Puck's amusement and Sabrina's dismay. Puck doesn't seem to prank Daphne as often as he does to Sabrina, but that doesn't mean she is not subject to his teasing. For example, in book 5 Puck scared her with the possibility of being "a hobo." Relda Grimm Puck's relationship with Relda Grimm is that of Grandmother to Grandson, more so as the series goes on. She cares dearly for Puck, inviting him to live with her at the end of the first book. She considers him an adopted member of the Grimm family, and he accepts that graciously, even though he doesn't particularly show it.Beofre he moved in with the Grimms, Relda would often invite him aorund for dinner, or leave food out for him to eat, therefore showing how much she cared for him even beofre he became a member of the Grimm family. She is indulgent with Puck and treats him as she treats her other two (later three) grand-children, not really acknowledging his Royal status, instrad choosing to treat him equally, which he seems to appreciate, although he makes a show of pretending he doesn't. Relda also seems to have a high tolerance of Puck's antics, more often than not managing to excuse Puck's behaviour or over-look, or not get too angry. Puck always refers to her as "Old Lady." 'Future Self' "He gets less annoying when he gets older." ~Future Sabrina describing Puck's improvement as he ages for Sabrina. In book five, Sabrina and Daphne accidentally travel fifteen years into a future. (It should be noted that the future is tangible and after the actions the Grimms take to change things, the future is changed.) Future Puck is "less annoying", more responsible, and more centered around the Grimms, which become his family. In the future, Puck is married to Sabrina. At the end of book nine, during Bradley and Sabrina's wedding It is revealed she hasn't seen him for five years and that Daphne used all the magic she could in order to find him. But, he comes to 'ruin' her wedding, crashing through the ceiling after the priest says: "Speak now..." He later has two kids with Sabrina. A teenage girl by the name of Alison , who acts just like Sabrina, and Emma , a girl very similar to Daphne. Quotes "Old lady, if I die, I'd like you to do one small thing for me. I want you to build a one-hundred-acre museum dedicated to my memory. Bronze my clothing and possessions. Have at least three hundred marble statues erected of me in my most dashing poses. One of these statues should stand at least one hundred feet tall and greet ships as they float down the Hudson River. One of the fourteen wings of the museum should have an amusement park with the world's fastest roller coaster inside. None of these rides should be equipped with safety devices. You can license some of the space to fast-food restaurants. The gift shop should sell stuffed Puck dolls packed with broken glass and asbestos. There's a more detailed list inside." (Buckley 246). "I am the Trickster King. I'm a vilain. I am the King of Loafers, the Prince of Low Expectations! The spiritual guide for millions of complainers, criminals, and convicts! Villains do not get married, they do not get zits! You have poisoned me, Sabrina Grimm, and this means war!" "Don't disrespect the sword, Grimm." ﻿Etymology Puck is the Swedish term for Pixie (spelled Pykse) made famous by the name's appearance as one of the key characters of A Midsummer Night's Dream - as Puck says, he is the "star" of the play. Puck is also an old English term for "elf", but Puck form The Sisters Grimm would take high offence if anyone called him that, as is shown when Daphne asks if he works for Santa, to which he indignantly cries he is not an elf. The name Robin Goodfellow was given (ahem, documented) by Shakespeare to fully emphasise the mischevious nature of Puck, by adding an ironic alias by which he is also known. 'Goodfellow' becasue, as Puck states numerous times, he is far from being a well behaved person. Category:Grimm Family Puck Category:Everafters friendly to Grimms Category:Royalty Category:Faerie